Dress up!
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Ruby finds himself struck with an idea and decides something should be given more pizazz. —Tensaishipping.


**A/N**: This is the first time I thought of four one-shots in a row for both the same pairing and category in a short amount of time. How flippin' awesome. 8D My goal for now is to reach 30 published stories. Which is beyond wonderful now that I reached my goal once I click "publish" for this story. I remember that day when I only had less than ten and had a fixed number on the low twenties…LAWL. I sound like a geezer. Enjoy~!  
**Warning**: Shota at a very low level. Nothing more than a kiss or two, I lost count with all the other tensaishipping fics I worked on. Woooo, I am so beat! I hope you enjoy, this came out kinda sloppy in my opinion.  
**Summary**: Ruby finds himself struck with an idea and decides something should be given more pizzazz. Tensaishipping.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own. This was made for my total amusement.

* * *

The day was graced with a beautiful sunrise, usually Ruby would not awaken under any circumstance to the early morning but this time he felt the bed creak, the noise was not loud at all but he became fully responsive when his arms plopped down under the sheets, he curled up in a ball and grew longing of the extra body warmth evidently absent at this point. Frustrated, Ruby sluggishly rose up, his blurry vision scanning the room. He rubbed his eyes, gave a standard blink, and could clearly see Steven adjusting his brown hiking boots. Steven did a double-take on the mirror and gave a gracious smile at the reflection of Ruby giving him a jaded but questioning look. "Go back to sleep, it's too early for you." he whispered softly, he strode over to the boy and pressed his hands down on Ruby's shoulder, urging the scarlet-hued to resume sleeping.

Ruby scoffed, he brushed away Steven's hand—earning a chuckle from the man for his own stubbornness—and lazily craned his neck. The bright neon digits on the clock near the bedside made his eyes narrow, "Steven, it's 5:30. It's too early for _anyone_." Ruby crossed his arms, childishly pouting, "You must have a good reason leaving right in the morning than sleeping in like any _normal_ human being and providing the warmth I need!" he snapped. Ruby forcefully pats the absent space beside him on the bed – his mood was absolutely horrible when he had to be active so early or being woken up at sunrise.

Steven brought the sheets forward to Ruby's neck level. The scarlet-eyed child noticed his lover avoided looking at him and rather scan everything else in the room: he was searching for a lie to reply with. He blue eyes gazed back at the disbelieving pools of red, "I had the strongest urge…to train."

Ruby snorted, "Train? You gave up your title as champion but still remain one of the strongest trainers out there! You could get all back if you really wanted to," his eyes moodily drew into slits, "let me guess…you heard rumors about some rare rocks or stones and you just _have _to investigate and or find it," Ruby analyzed his lover's expression and mentally cheered he was right on the mark, "and if that's the case I want to come along!"

The blue-haired man sighed, "Absolutely not."

Ruby clenched his fist; he shot up from the bed and raised his voice, "Why not? Because I'm a_ kid_? Because it's_ too dangerous_?"

"I'm going to Stark Mountain, Ruby. It would be _dangerous_ if you inhaled too much volcanic ash. I can't risk it, I'm more use to the conditions," Steven said, his smile has yet to disappear as he gently kissed Ruby's cheek, "there's no telling how long I'll be in there."

Ruby almost had the urge to spat several more comments; he grew quiet, his lips forming a devious grin. "Fine, I'll stay. In return, leave all your pokémon here—no, Steven, don't you _dare_ ask why—but since you need protection you can bring only two along. I suggest bringing Armaldo and Cradily; they're handy with their water and ground attacks."

Steven blinked in surprise, his gut told him Ruby's intentions were not going to be the brightest. Regardless he set down his poké balls, heading Ruby's advice and taking only two pokémon. Steven gave the boy a skeptical look, finally shrugging off the suspicion away. "I'll be back when I can," he said before he exits the bedroom. Ruby only waved him goodbye, fully satisfied that the man has left him with his pokémon.

Ruby jumped out of bed, scampering the room until he found his fashion case. Indeed he already had something planned for today.

︵

"Although you can likely beat me to a pulp, Steven would never allow it. So, what's it gonna be: nail polish or lipstick? Your choice." Ruby told Aggron, the menacing pokémon glared daggers at the boy but restrained the dwelled frustration and pointed a claw to the nail polish. It growled when the cold liquid touched its claws, its thoughts pessimistically mused on. _Steven just had to grow a liking to this child…_

Aggron presently grew a fondness to the pampering, Ruby certainly had the ideas of an artist. Besides the dreaded black nail polish Ruby had enough consideration to polish its horns to a lustrous finish, he added several black thunderbolt-stencil designs on Aggron's white hands and leg bands. He examined the pokémon pensively, snatching the red nail polish from his case and adding them on the tips of Aggron's claws, giving it a bloody-like impression. He grinned at the newly fresh appearance, "See? It wasn't so bad. Although…" the boy titled his head to the side, snapping his fingers in realization. "Red eyeliner would go great under your eye to make a single line, but I don't think you're going to allow me."

Aggron shook its head.

"My thoughts exactly."

Ruby spun around, noticing Skarmory strolling to the other side of the room. It shook its head as if trying to say_ "If I have to go through the same trouble as everyone else then leave me last."_

He found his next victim floating around pointlessly in the living room. Claydol floats back gently to avoid the sinister gleam in the boy's cherry hues, it brought up its stubby appendages, subtly threatening if Ruby came any closer it would use its psychic abilities. Ruby took a halt, revealing an item that Claydol dreaded: a spray bottle filled with water. The pokémon gave in, Ruby's persistence was something to give him credit – he had the determination to achieve _whatever_ he wanted.

Aggron and Skarmory peeked from the door, in their own language the steel-bird complemented Aggron, to which the steel-beast only replied with an arrogant and prideful smirk. Skarmory rolled its eyes, examining how straightforwardly Claydol was spinning around for Ruby to apply glitter on its body. Every pokémon treated the occasion as a shameful and torturous hell, but Ruby made it seem all the worthwhile.

_"What can he do for me?" _Skarmory asked Aggron.

_"Who knows? For a kid he has talent, I've never looked this great!"_

_"Good for you, I don't care. I'm curious how he could fix up Metagross; he is such a prune sometimes."_

_"That should be something worth watching." _Aggron simply responded and walked away in the other direction to inform Metagross it is next on line.

Ruby swirled the purple liquid around the white-rim of Claydol's eyes, finally he attached a purple silk cape on the pokémon—the rim aligned with the softest cotton—and to give the final touches he added a purple ribbon to tie a scepter to the stubby appendages. "You look like a marvelous numerous-eyed king!"

Skarmory gently cawed, attempting to attract Ruby's attention to get finished before Metagross starts. Ruby eyes widened with glee, "Perfect timing! Doesn't Claydol look wonderful because of yours truly?"

_"He did a good job." _Skarmory confessed with a caw.

_"Fluttering cape. Fluttering cape. Fluttering cape. Sparkly sparkles." _Claydol repeated as it swerved around the hallways, clearly amused with the cape.

"When I see you simplicity rings like a bell. Do you mind opening your wings?" The steel-bird did as told and Ruby painted the red feathers—he reassured the pokémon the paint was completely washable—with an ochre-brown color coating. The longest time consumed was to shine its metallic body for a glossy finish. The boy rubbed the sweat off his forehead with his arm, a pleasing smile gracing his lips. Ruby searched the case, snatching a brown aviator hat, the goggles included, and fastening it gently on the bird's head. Skarmory felt a gentle cloth over its wings: a brown poncho to match the color of the hat and its feathers.

"I like how it came out, don't you?"

The steel-bird nodded, its concentration cut short when it pecked Ruby's shoulder. It gestured the child to follow it and so Ruby did only find himself stumbling in the room where Metagross was oddly defenseless and sleeping. Ruby almost felt guilty to glamour the sleeping pokémon, but Aggron reappeared and pushed the boy inside.

Skarmory went into the other room, its beak sliding the closet door open and examining the clothing inside. It took one hanger down, bringing it to the living room where Aggron was looking at itself through the mirror.

Aggron took notice of the clothes the steel-bird chose and only complemented it on such a brilliant idea.

Meanwhile, Ruby felt petrified to place a single finger on the iron-leg pokémon. His fear covered all other intentions he had originally, the child almost spun his heel to exit out the room. He cast a final glance inside his case to find a large remaining amount of silver and gold paint. "Metagross, we're going to make you shiny."

︵

Steven could not help but keeping smiling at the fire plate he found in the mountain, the rumors were accurate after all. It is now evening and he feels ridden with guilt leaving Ruby alone for so long, the self-blame was stopped momentarily as heard Ruby from the other side of the door.

"No, no, no! Aggron, you have to let your body gently sway on the catwalk, follow Skarmory's steps. Metagross, you would be excellent in both coolness and intelligence _but_ let's work on a dazzling and _happy_ expression, shall we?"

He pushed the key in the knob, unscrewing the bolts as the sound of the_ click_ felt loud enough to make the man's ears ring. He opened the door, quietly and gently enough so no one would notice his presence. Stepping inside, Skarmory was the first to stop deadpanned and its spread wings fell back to its sides, Aggron followed in second. Ruby failed to notice and only gave them a quizzical expression. "What's wrong? You two were excellent!"

Metagross spun its body for Ruby to see—on account the scarlet-hued was sitting on top of Metagross—and his face instantly paled.

"A…h-hey! You're back already?"

Steven raised a brow, absently pointing at Ruby's clothing. "Any particular reason you're wearing my clothes?"

Claydol was still hovering around in the hallway. Steven didn't even want to begin questioning its behavior – it always was the oddest pokémon in his party.

Ruby shrunk, he focused his eyes on his twirling fingers, his mouth forming a thin line as he committed himself to staying quiet. Ruby even sensed that Steven has remained motionless with his fixated stare, honestly curious for an explanation. The child sighed through his nose, "I'm sorry…um, I'll wash off all the makeup from your pokémon and send your suit to the laundry – it was a dare from your pokémon, so…" Ruby lowered his head, "I can understand if you're mad."

Steven flicked his eyes over to his pokémon; it might take hours to fully wash everything off, especially in Metagross's case since the pokémon was covered in metallic paint. Steven lifted Ruby off his feet by his armpits, he laughed wholeheartedly at the boy's honest confession. "Why would I be mad? If anything it's my fault for always leaving, any reasonable person would do anything for a source of entertainment! My pokémon look fantastic, but I prefer to keep their originality as it is," he told Ruby and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "and besides, although the suit is too big for someone so petite, you look quiet cute."

Ruby recoiled in embarrassment, he concealed his face with sleeves of Steven's suit he wore – he dryly admitted that they have a use after all. Steven laughed nervously, he pointed to the hallway where Claydol hovered aimlessly. "But I do mind _that._ Help me get that cape off of Claydol before its behavior starts worrying me."

Ruby glanced over Steven's shoulder, his eye twitched and his lips formed a lop-sided grin, "Yeah, definitely…"

* * *

**A/N**: It came out alright, not bad nor good. Just in between. xD And this should conclude my tensaishipping one-shot spree for now. Unless a new idea pops into my head. But lol, this was the first one-shot I was working on but it turns out to be the last one posted.


End file.
